Only a Dream
by TheImaginativeFox
Summary: Beast Boy has a nightmare, and Raven understands that sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between dream and reality. But sometimes we don't really want to know the difference. Came up with this after reading a prompt from otpprompts on Tumblr. Rated T for sadness, but there's a bit of fluff in there too if you squint.


**Hey guys! It feels like forever since the last time I wrote something for Teen Titans. I found this prompt on Tumblr, and Kaarlinaa requested a BBRae fic a while back, so I decided to do it with them. The prompt will be at the bottom as to not spoil anything, and if you want to give the prompt a go, let me know, and if I like the pairing, I might just check it out. Oh, and this is a one-shot, by the way. Okay, enjoy the fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the prompt**

* * *

It was chaos. Complete and udder chaos. And Beast Boy couldn't help but feel like it was mostly his fault. The guilt was eating him up inside, and with it came anger. Burning, raging anger. And it was all because he acted like a total idiot, and now his team would pay for it. His friends. Raven . . .

Beast Boy found her unmoving and slumped against a wall. She was bleeding, and it didn't look like it was slowing, let alone stopping. He ran to her and begged for her to wake up, even though it was useless.

"Raven! Please, wake up, talk to me; just say something! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry . . ." tears were falling from his face, and he felt as if his heart would stop right there. A cold empty feeling was creeping up on him, and he was finding it harder and harder to breathe. He was talking, yelling really, but at this point he couldn't even understand what he was saying.

He felt Cyborg's grip on him, trying to pull him off of and away from Raven, but Beast Boy screamed and flailed in protest, but none of them listened. He watched as Robin kneeled next to Raven, leaning over her body that was already going cold. He checked her pulse, something Beast Boy hadn't thought to do.

Suddenly, he noticed Robin picking her up before running off and yelling orders at Cyborg and Starfire. He knew it was bad, and Raven was dying if she wasn't already dead.

His hands were on his head, fists clutching his hair and tears blurring his vision. All he could manage was a whispered, "Raven." Then, before he knew it, he transformed back into the Beast, and ran off in search of Slade. He would pay for what he did.

.oOo.

"NO!" Beast Boy shouted, sitting straight up in bed, completely terrified. He was hyperventilating and shaking violently, all while he kept a tight grip on the blankets. Then, he felt something touch him, causing him to jump a little.

"Beast Boy? Are you okay?" a comforting voice asked, and when the only response was a few shaky breaths, she turned on a lamp. She put a hand over his own, saying, "Hey, hey, it was just a dream, okay? Just a dream."

Raven. Beast Boy felt as if he hadn't seen her in months, almost like she had come back from the dead. Even though he could see that she was okay, he could still see the limp form of her lifeless body being carried off with her scream echoing in his head. A few tears slid down his face, and then Raven pulled him into a hug, assuring him it would be alright as she slightly rocked him back and forth.

Seeing her move was yet another relief, and the hug was so warm and welcoming, just like they always were. Beast Boy couldn't help but return the hug in an even tighter grip as he cried harder into her shoulder. He didn't listen to what Raven was saying as he breathed in her familiar scent. Instead, he listened to her strong, even heartbeat and felt her chest rise up and down, signifying that she was breathing normally. Everything was as it should be.

"You're scarring me," Raven whispered, tightening her grip for a moment to gain his attention. "You're emotions are everywhere, please, talk to me."

"It was s-so real," he managed, but couldn't help but start to shake again. Raven's hand found its way into his hair and began twisting it in her fingers, helping him to calm down and stop shaking once again. "You weren't breathing."

"I'm breathing," she promised calmly. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I thought I lost you," Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut. "I never got to tell you I was sorry. I never got to tell you goodbye." he didn't even know what he was saying, but he didn't need to. Raven had that effect on him. The two of them had had enough nightmares of their own to understand the graphics behind it and how real they can seem, and they've witnessed enough of each other's to know how to handle it. It was almost second nature by now, and the routine had a feeling of serenity behind it.

"Gar, listen to me, everything's alright now. You didn't do anything wrong, okay? It wasn't real. Everyone's fine, and you're going to be okay." Raven continued.

They went on like that for a while until he had calmed down. They had talked casually about nothing in particular, just taking their minds off of things. Beast Boy even managed to make Raven laugh, and seeing her smile never got old. And before Beast Boy knew it, he had fallen asleep with a smile on his face and Raven wrapped in his arms.

.oOo.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Beast Boy blindly moved his hand to turn off the alarm, suppressing the urge to hit snooze.

"Do we really have to train this morning?" Beast Boy moaned, his voice slightly muffled by his pillow. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather get a few more hours of sleep and then go get some breakfast. Maybe we could try out the diner that just opened up?" when he didn't get a reply, he rolled over. "Raven?"

But she wasn't there.

He sat upright and looked around the room, and he couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. The room looked, well, empty.

Then it hit him.

"Oh, right," he breathed sadly.

Raven wasn't living in the same room as him anymore, she hadn't for a while, and last night had only been a dream, and the nightmare before was a memory. The reality was that Raven was in a coma, and had been ever since their run in with Slade three months ago.

He shook the thoughts away and started his morning in the same empty way he had for the past three months.

* * *

 **Poor Beast Boy! So, did you like it? Did I make it sad enough? So the beginning part with the nightmare was a memory of what put a Raven in a coma, just in case that wasn't clear or something. And then at the end, Beast Boy turned into the Beast and went after Slade, let me know what you guys think happened. What was your favorite part? What about the saddest part?**

 **Prompt from otpprompts on Tumblr: Imagine Person A waking up from a terrible nightmare, completely terrified and shaking. Person B assures them that it was only a dream before pulling A into their arms, lulling them to sleep. Moments later, A's alarm goes off, waking them up. That's when A remembers: Person B died years ago.**

 **So yeah, I was kind of supposed to kill Raven, but I chickened out and put her in a coma instead. In my opinion, that's still pretty sad. That's also why I changed it to a few months instead of a few years. Oh well, perhaps one day I'll be able to kill off one of my favorite characters, but I doubt it will be soon. I always end up making myself cry. I hoped you liked it, and d** **on't forget to leave a review and/or add it to your favorites list, it really makes my day!**

 **Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it :)**

 **-TheImaginativeFox**

 **(Okay, now I'm going back to writing Ransom, promise)**


End file.
